


Dorks of the Court Drabbles

by Pseudolirium



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudolirium/pseuds/Pseudolirium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some silly gen Bokuro shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dorks of the Court Drabbles

 

 

  1. **Buffet Hogs**



 

 _Summary:_ Bokuto and Kuroo are at a buffet, where the dorks are competing who can make the most out of their meal.

 

"Dude, fish is like less calories than your meat so I can eat more and get more bang out of my bucks."

"Oya Oya. Want to bet on that dude?" Bokuto grins.

 

In the end, they placed more on their plates than they can possibly eat and were charged the double leftover fee and had to call Akaashi and Kenma to bail them out when they realized they had enough for just one meal in their wallets.

 

Akaashi and Kenma paid after much swearing but only after they made the two promise never to have another eating contest again.

 

****

  1. **Who let the dorks out? Who? Who? Who? Who? Who? Who?** / Who x 6



 

"Who?!" screamed Akaashi who wanted to tear his hair out

"Who let the dorks out?"

"Don't you mean dogs?"

"I mean Akaashi and Kuroo."

"Oh."

****

  1. **Shalalalala shalala in the mountain**



_Summary:_ They sing with coconut shells and all

 

"Are you ready Koubro!"

"Yeah! Im ready Tetsu-bro!"

Shalalalala shalala in the mountain~

Coconut shells and hula skirts with palm facing up like an exotic egyptian dancer, they terrorized Akaashi with their horrible dancing.

"Guys, stop with that ridiculous dancing and get up. The song's not even about about dancing in the mountain but the _ocean_."

"In the ocean?"

"Oh well."

"An owl and a cat has better chances of shalalalaling in the mountains anyway." Kuroo quipped.

"Yeah! Who's ever heard of a cat swimming in the ocean. You'll drown Kurobro." Bokuto laughed at him.

"Hey! I'll have you know cats can swim unlike a certain fair-feathered friend here."

"Guys. You can't just change songs on a whim!"

****

  1. **"We're like two totally normal people."**



_Summary:_ The Au where Akaashi is a bouncer and has to deal with two party crashers.

 "We're like two totally normal people."

 

Akaashi raises his eyebrow as he took in their appearances which totally did not scream deviant - nosiree-  as one of them looked like his hair had lost a battle with a hairdryer, a cat , a bear and a drunk  hairstylist; while one looked like he wanted to be the national owl mascot. Either that, or he was raised  by parents who thought their son's hair was cool and let him out of the streets like that.

 

In other words, Akaashi was fucked.

 

"Yeah. nothing suspicious here!." The light-haired one of them grins.

Not for the first time, Akaashi wonders why the loonies always comes in his shift.

 

****

  1. **Aliens and Pocky in the Grocery.**



_Summary:_ Why Bokuto and Kuroo should never be in the grocery unsupervised.  

 

"Hey bro, check this out. I'm an alien." Kuroo says as he place two pocky sticks on his head.

"Cool bro, but I bet I can outdo you."

 

Elsewhere, Akaashi disappears into another aisle, trying not to let people know he's with these guys.

 

"Sir, your charge made a mess on aisle 7. " A bored employee who didn't buy off the bluff tells Akaashi.

 

This will be the last time he goes grocery shopping with these two.

********


End file.
